


War is Over, Time to take a bath

by KeepUsAlive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Bubble Bath, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Smut, Malec, Post-War, Sex, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepUsAlive/pseuds/KeepUsAlive
Summary: Some bathtub fun for Malec





	War is Over, Time to take a bath

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after episode 2x20, hope you like it

It was the morning after everything had ended, no more war or fear, the peace was in the air now.

Magnus opened his eyes, the sun rises coming through the window filled the room, he felt two big arms one under his neck and the other around his waist hugging him tight not wanting to let him go, Magnus smiled, he couldn't contain his happiness, how much he has missed this and realizing he doesn't want to wake up any other way ever again, he kissed the arm under his neck and caressed the other one with his hand.

Alec smiled behind him too and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder, rubbing his nose on Magnus neck, he loved how the other man smelled it was a sweet and calming smell   
Magnus turned around so he could see Alec's face.

 _"Good Morning"_ Alec had  a hoarse voice, it was so sexy and a total turn on for Magnus

 _"Good Morning Alexander"_ he kissed the other man soft and sweet but Alec made it deeper and intense leaving Magnus breathless

 _"I'm going to take a bubble bath, want to join me?"_ Magnus ran a hand through Alec's torso and his hairy chest

_"I love to, I'll be there in a minute"_

_"Ok, don't take to long, I'll be waiting for you"_ Magnus gave Alec a last kiss and went to the bathroom to prepare everything.

Alec took his phone to check if everything was ok in the institute, even though everything had ended he was still a little worried, there were no news so he got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom, Magnus was already naked about to get in the bathtub but turned around to see Alec looking at him with sinful eyes and liking his lips.

  
_"Alec my face's up here"_ Said Magnus pointing a finger to his faces, Alec just smirked at him and went closer grabbing him by the waist and kissing him full in the mouth.

 _"Take off your clothes. Do you wanna go first?"_ Magnus never really separate from Alec face, he was still breathing the same air very close to his mouth 

Alec did As he was told and got into the bathtub, taking a look to Magnus body up and down, it was a glorious view.

  
Magnus entered the bathtub too, resting his back on Alec's chest placing his head on Alec's shoulder closed his eyes and felt how Alec ran his hands through his body and placed soft kissed in his head

 _"I can't believe is finally over"_ Magnus breathed feeling relived

 _"Me neither"_ but Alec said it as a doubt, Magnus didn't  noticed, Alec didn't believe it was over, something inside of him tells him is not over yet and probably the worst is yet to come.

But, he needed to relax a little, enjoy this moments with Magnus, a kiss on his cheek took him out of his thoughts. Magnus had turned around, sitting in his lap.

 _"What are you thinking about"_ Magnus  placed sweet kisses all over his faces

 _"About you of course, how much I love you, and how happy you make me every single day of my life"_ Magnus blushed and Alec placed a soft kiss on his lips. He didn't wanted to worry Magnus with this stuff, he was so happy, and he deserved, the both of them did

 _"Alexander, you're making me blush"_ Magnus smiled kissing Alec again, the tallest man had his hands around Magnus waist, caressing his back, going down squeezing his butt, the warlock curved his back a little, and Alec attacked his nipples, kissed, liking and biting them, Magnus just throw his head to the back moaning.

The cold water with their hot skin felt so good, Magnus took both of their dicks and began to frotagge them, Alec moaned in Magnus chest

Looking up to his boyfriend trying to reach his lips, Magnus lower his head and kissed Alec messy between moan of pleasure, Alec placed one finger in Magnus entrance, massaging a little to introduced making his boyfriend go crazy, after a few seconds decided to introduce another one, and prepare him making sissors inside of him.

_"It-it enough, I..I want you... inside of me"_

And that was all Alec needed, he took his fingers out of Magnus leaving him feeling empty but not for long cause he replaced immediately with his member

Magnus moved slow trying to get used to the new intrusion, so much bigger than the fingers, he took Alec's face between his hands, kissing all over it and liking his lips

 _"I love you, I love you so much"_ Magnus said, stopping for a few seconds from what he was doing

 _"I love you too, are you ok? Does it hurts?"_ Said Alec a little concerned 

Magnus just smirked 

 _"Don't flatter yourself"_ both of the laughed 

Magnus began moving again up and down making the rhythm a little faster, the water splashed all over the place but that was the last thing they could think of right now

Alec was holding to Magnus hips, so hard that it let some marks, he attacked Magnus neck biting and sucking letting brushes all over it, he looked a it, proud of his work Alec loved to see those marks it was like they proved that Magnus was his and Alec wanted everyone to know it

 _"Ale- Alexander... I'm coming ahh... I'm can't...ahh"_ and few seconds later Alec felt Magnus entrance tighter around his member, he couldn't contained anymore neither and came inside of Magnus both of them enjoyed their orgams together moaning with their eyes closed

A few minutes later the water calmed down and they looked at each other

 _"Look at us, being all domestic and shit"_ Magnus smiled 

 _"This is domestic for you?"_ Said Alec surprised and laughing

 _"Considering our las few months yeah, pretty much, and this is a more fun way to spend our mornings"_ Magnus smirked and kissed Alec

 _"Well and can't denied I like this alot, I love you"_ This last three words had become Alec's favorites

 _"I love you too"_ Magnus rested his head on Alec's chest

 

 


End file.
